My friends dont walk they run
nyah. lets jot down some concepts *named after valence electrons in atoms >:3c *CHANGE OF PLANS, BIONICS ENGINEER *dont get me wrong theyre still an ass. but i need my bug robots *big robot spider *probably worked on fermion *either ayto, hyten, or nightcry *tempestwing, warm-ish grey + red-pink with contour line markings (will have to ask storm for this) *simultaneously femme and boxy wtf thats basically all my characters OK might eventually draw my own background but heres a placeholder VALENCE Quisque ultrices iaculis metus ut pulvinar. Sed fringilla vel turpis in varius. Sed interdum enim ac mi convallis convallis. Etiam non turpis quis massa feugiat rutrum eu consequat odio. Mauris pellentesque mauris massa, vitae venenatis lectus viverra eu. Sed a porta dolor. This code was designed by Luke, modified and used by Sleepy with permission. You may not plagiarize this code, content, or concepts, nor use my work without my permission, nor tamper with my pages. Background via Bellatorinmachina. Grimes - We Appreciate Power TEXT appearance Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam pulvinar elit et felis sodales, sit amet ultrices felis egestas. Vestibulum in augue sapien. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Donec tortor nisl, viverra non eleifend in, porta non leo. Donec a vestibulum ex, quis accumsan mi. Maecenas diam arcu, fringilla in placerat sed, sagittis sed erat. Cras vulputate auctor nunc laoreet porta. Nulla sed accumsan mauris. Nunc porttitor ullamcorper metus vel dignissim. Sed gravida odio a tincidunt lacinia. Nunc nec vestibulum quam. Proin faucibus ultrices nibh sit amet euismod. TEXT conduct Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam pulvinar elit et felis sodales, sit amet ultrices felis egestas. Vestibulum in augue sapien. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Donec tortor nisl, viverra non eleifend in, porta non leo. Donec a vestibulum ex, quis accumsan mi. Maecenas diam arcu, fringilla in placerat sed, sagittis sed erat. Cras vulputate auctor nunc laoreet porta. Nulla sed accumsan mauris. Nunc porttitor ullamcorper metus vel dignissim. Sed gravida odio a tincidunt lacinia. Nunc nec vestibulum quam. Proin faucibus ultrices nibh sit amet euismod. TEXT background Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam pulvinar elit et felis sodales, sit amet ultrices felis egestas. Vestibulum in augue sapien. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Donec tortor nisl, viverra non eleifend in, porta non leo. Donec a vestibulum ex, quis accumsan mi. Maecenas diam arcu, fringilla in placerat sed, sagittis sed erat. Cras vulputate auctor nunc laoreet porta. Nulla sed accumsan mauris. Nunc porttitor ullamcorper metus vel dignissim. Sed gravida odio a tincidunt lacinia. Nunc nec vestibulum quam. Proin faucibus ultrices nibh sit amet euismod. TEXT abilities Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam pulvinar elit et felis sodales, sit amet ultrices felis egestas. Vestibulum in augue sapien. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Donec tortor nisl, viverra non eleifend in, porta non leo. Donec a vestibulum ex, quis accumsan mi. Maecenas diam arcu, fringilla in placerat sed, sagittis sed erat. Cras vulputate auctor nunc laoreet porta. Nulla sed accumsan mauris. Nunc porttitor ullamcorper metus vel dignissim. Sed gravida odio a tincidunt lacinia. Nunc nec vestibulum quam. Proin faucibus ultrices nibh sit amet euismod. TEXT weaknesses Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam pulvinar elit et felis sodales, sit amet ultrices felis egestas. Vestibulum in augue sapien. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Donec tortor nisl, viverra non eleifend in, porta non leo. Donec a vestibulum ex, quis accumsan mi. Maecenas diam arcu, fringilla in placerat sed, sagittis sed erat. Cras vulputate auctor nunc laoreet porta. Nulla sed accumsan mauris. Nunc porttitor ullamcorper metus vel dignissim. Sed gravida odio a tincidunt lacinia. Nunc nec vestibulum quam. Proin faucibus ultrices nibh sit amet euismod. TEXT miscellaneous Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam pulvinar elit et felis sodales, sit amet ultrices felis egestas. Vestibulum in augue sapien. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Donec tortor nisl, viverra non eleifend in, porta non leo. Donec a vestibulum ex, quis accumsan mi. Maecenas diam arcu, fringilla in placerat sed, sagittis sed erat. Cras vulputate auctor nunc laoreet porta. Nulla sed accumsan mauris. Nunc porttitor ullamcorper metus vel dignissim. Sed gravida odio a tincidunt lacinia. Nunc nec vestibulum quam. Proin faucibus ultrices nibh sit amet euismod. infobox from record i still need to modify it owu~ Category:Sleepeepee